Acoustic signals such as handclaps or finger snaps may be used as input within augmented reality environments. In some instances, systems and techniques may attempt to determine the locations of these acoustic sources within these environments. Prior to determining the location of the source, a set of time-difference-of-arrival (TDOA) is found, which can be used to solve for the source location. Traditional methods of estimating the TDOA are sensitive to distortions introduced by the environment and frequently produce erroneous results. What is desired is a robust method for estimating the TDOA that is accurate under a variety of detrimental effects including noise and reverberation.